Burn
by WyckedKnight
Summary: Burn, baby burn. It's an inferno. PWP, please read warnings


**Title: **Burn

**Characters/Pairings: **Gray/Natsu

**Rating: **R

**Warning:** Slash, mild bondage, rimming, anal, mud

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the recognised owners/creators of the series.

**GNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGN**

He snarls angrily as the other male comes closer, a halo of burning flames shining bright around him. Happily cradled in his inferno, a comfort blanket of heat that burns all that come too close, he watches the dark haired boy brave the heat and move towards him, not put off by the intensifying fire.

Pink hair stands on end as the boy keeps moving forward, stepping into the fire, his clothes burning away as Natsu's had long ago. The only piece of clothing that remains on either of them is Natsu's strange, scaly scarf. He realises that this black haired boy has coated his skin in a sheet of ice so that he doesn't burn in an instant. Unable to retreat, he watches the boy get closer and closer, until he is standing right in front of him and reaches forward, grabbing hold of the frayed ends of Natsu's precious scarf and yanks.

It unties from around his neck, leaving Natsu completely naked and at the other boy's mercy. The fire around him began to sputter and die, melted ice making the ground at their feet soggy, the boy's skin turned lightly pink from the heat of the now dead flames. He grabs at Natsu's outstretched hands, and spins him around, arms pulled back and bending him over, the scarf perfectly suited for tying his hands together, behind his back.

"Gray," Natsu moans, as those freezing cold hands slide over his body, plucking at his hard nipples, not lingering long enough on any one area to do any more than leave a slight tingle through his body that echoed straight down into his groin, making it harder and harder for him to focus on anything other than the body behind him.

Gray smirks, one hand reaching up to take hold of Natsu's chin and turn his head to one side. He plasters his naked body up against Natsu's, driving his hard, leaking cock against his butt checks and pulling Natsu's head back by his spiky pink hair, gaining access to his mouth. He bites at the pinkette's lower lip, licking and lathering his mouth with his tongue before claiming his mouth with his own.

They bite at each other's lips, the kiss a messy, passionate thing, full of teeth and tongues and loud moaning. They burn with the force of their shared lust, Natsu thrusting his hips into thin air and Gray rubbing up against Natsu's buttocks. The feel of Gray's hot, wet cock against his skin made Natsu cry out, head thrown backwards and push back against Gray's thrusts.

Gray slides his hands down Natsu's side to grip his hips tightly, and pushes down on Natsu's back, forcing him to his knees on the muddy ground, chest pressing into the mud, arms still tied behind his back with his precious scarf. He takes a moment to enjoy the sight of the Natsu's pale skin marred by the dark mud, before sitting upward, his own knees digging into the dirt.

Hands' twitching at his side, Gray admires the ridge of Natsu's spine and the strain obvious on his shoulders and arms from his hands being tied behind him. Licking his lips in anticipation, Gray stares at Natsu's perfect, white, rounded arse. Feeling the heat of his gaze, Natsu wiggles his hips, pushing down further into the mud, arse moving enticingly.

Grabbing that pale flesh tightly, Gray pulls it apart, exposing Natsu's twitching, pink hole to the air. He dips his head, and breathes gently on that twitching flesh before lapping lightly at Natsu's hole. Firming his tongue into a stiff point, he darts in, running his tongue around the inside rim. Natsu cries out, pressing back against Gray's invading tongue desperately.

"God, Gray! Stop teasing! Just fuck me already!" He screams as Gray burrowed his tongue deeper into his arse.

"Okay," Gray smirks, pulling back. He straightens up, and takes a moment to position his hard cock at Natsu's entrance, before thrusting deep into him.

Natsu screams loudly at the burning pain/pleasure of Gray's fast entrance and thrusts his hips forward, trying to escape the intrusion. The cool mud encases his dick as he thrusts forward and Gray follows him, nails digging into the skin on his hips. Then, Gray's cock hits that spot deep inside, and he isn't trying to escape, he's trying to get closer.

"Harder!" He yells, pushing back into Gray's thrusts, writhing as his dick scraps across his prostate, making him see stars. Heat builds low in his stomach, pre-cum dripping into the mud, heating up the liquid dirt. The liquid that leaks out of Natsu's cock as Gray pounds into him heats the mud to almost boiling, to the extent that Gray has to pause to murmur a cooling spell. The sound of Gray's husky, lust-filled voice so close to his ear makes Natsu clench around the hard cock buried deep inside him.

"Ah!" Gray cries out as Natsu's arse tightens on him, pulling him ever closer to his orgasm. Aching desperately, he wraps his hand around Natsu, the mud coating his hardness squelching under his hand. Natsu cries wordlessly, throwing himself into Gray's grip, pressing further down into the mud, panting for breath. The combination of Gray's hand moving swiftly along him, his grip tight, and his relentless pounding into him, each inward thrust striking his prostate directly and each retreat dragging across the sensitive nerves of his opening drives Natsu to the edge.

Then, with one final hard thrust, Gray slams to the hilt, freezing deep inside him. Natsu feels the first burst of freezing cold seed fill him and loses what little control he had left. He screams as white explodes in his vision and pleasure engulfs him. He can feel cum force its way out of him, past Gray's tight grip, into the mud they were both smeared with. The last burst of white fluid shots out, and he collapses in exhaustion, black dots obstructing his vision. Still buried deep inside him, Gray falls with Natsu, struggling to breath. A small stream of Gray's cum leaks out of Natsu's lax hole, mixing in with the mud and cum they lay in. The feeling made Natsu shudder, convulsing around Gray's soft prick. He groans at the pressure that was a torture on his oversensitive cock and pulls out, a rush of semen following his exit.

Movements sluggish, Natsu reaches across his body and pulls Gray around to stare at his face. Pitch black eyes meet like and they stare at each other, silent except for the harsh sounds of their breathing, in an almost perfect rhythm. Natsu wriggles closer and rubs his nose against Gray's affectionately, before his eyes flutter closed and his breathing slows into the peaceful rhythm of sleep. With a faint grin, Gray follows Natsu into the land of Morpheus.

**A/N – please Read and Review, and let me know what you thought of this short story.**


End file.
